


Every Dark Corner

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [18]
Category: Original Work, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Slender Man - Freeform, Spitroasting, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: After years of being tormented by forces outside her control, Delaney finds herself stranded in the woods and confronts her greatest fear: the Slender Man
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Slender Man/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spooky Sex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Every Dark Corner

Delaney was only ten years old the first time she saw the Tall Man.

She had gotten into a fight with her brothers – an actual, _physical_ fight, not those petty spats and arguments her friends at school always referred to as fights with their own siblings – and run into the woods outside the family mansion in hopes of escaping them. The girl sniffed and wiped some of the blood dripping from her nose as she lost herself among the trees, fighting back tears as she did so. Her brothers were always mad at her about something – how she spoke, how she dressed, how she was spending her time, how she wasn’t living up to the family name – but it still didn’t make it right for them to hit her. Even at that young age, Delaney knew that.

The girl was contemplating running away again when she looked up and saw the figure off in the distance, blending in almost perfectly with the surrounding trees. A faceless being dressed in what appeared to be a nice suit, but thin and slender, and almost impossibly tall, Delaney mistook it for a tree at first. It was only when the figure turned its faceless head to look at her that she realized her mistake, and quickly turned tail and ran back the way she came.

“Daddy!” she screamed as she burst back into the house, startling her father while he was on the phone. “Daddy, there’s a man, there’s a strange man – ”

“Not now, Delaney!” her father hissed at her, only pulling his phone away from his ear for a moment before turning back to the person on the other end to continue talking about business. “Sorry about that, my daughter…”

“But Daddy, there’s a man outside, a tall man!” Delaney continued to exclaim, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling on him, as though trying to drag him outside. “I was in the woods, and I saw him, and he looked at me!”

This time, her father did pause and look away from his phone call, but not because of what Delaney was saying. In her fear, the girl had unintentionally grabbed her father’s shirt with the hand she had used to wipe blood off her face, unintentionally smearing some of it on her father’s priceless clothing. Delaney hadn’t even noticed until she saw her father’s face turn red and his eyes widen in anger; by the time she realized what she had done, it was too late.

“Excuse me, Harvey, it seems my daughter needs some disciplining,” her father said curtly into the phone, his eyes never once leaving the frightened face of his daughter. “I’ll call you back. Keep me updated if anything changes.”

Delaney’s father broke both of her thumbs that night before locking her in the basement for the rest of the evening. By the time she was allowed out the next morning, she knew better than to mention what she had seen in the woods.

But that didn’t mean it went away.

As Delaney grew older, she saw the Tall Man more and more, usually in the woods outside her home or lurking just outside the school grounds, but sometimes in other places, too. Parks, stores, sometimes even in her own bedroom. It haunted her dreams – or, rather, nightmares – drawing closer in every one, its faceless head looming large as it grew taller and taller, its slender form becoming more and more menacing with every vision. The Tall Man particularly seemed to like messing with electrical equipment, and she lost more than one cell phone and laptop to the entity’s constant interference.

Delaney researched the entity as best she could, and found she was thankfully not the only one who had encountered it. Various accounts on different websites called it by a number of different names – Tall Man, Pale One, Faceless, Operator, Gorr’Rylaehotep – but most people seemed to refer to as the Slender Man. Knowing there were other people who had seen and been stalked by the being helped assure Delaney she wasn’t alone, though she was rather disheartened by the fact that everyone who seemed to encounter the Slender Man eventually ended up going insane, going missing, or dying under mysterious circumstances.

Sometimes all three.

Her parents, of course, never believed her. She was making it up for attention, they claimed, or else lying to cover up how irresponsible she was. Broken cell phones, failing grades, lack of friends, constant panic attacks; Delaney always had an excuse to explain such things, and that excuse always involved the Slender Man. She was too old for imaginary friends, her brothers told her, and certainly much too old for imaginary _enemies_.

Eventually, after a number of broken bones, stern lectures, and far too many sleepless nights spent locked up in the basement, Delaney learned not to talk about the Slender Man to her family anymore.

The stalking never stopped, of course. It was rare Delaney went even a single day without catching at least a glimpse of the Slender Man staring at her from somewhere off in the distance, usually in the woods outside her home. Occasionally, usually every couple of weeks or at most a month or two, the entity would attempt to make contact with her, usually through her phone or laptop, but on rare occasions actually manifesting physically in front of her. She always ran, of course; what else could she do? Delaney even began to develop something of a sixth sense for knowing when the Slender Man was near, something she was thankful for but not particularly proud of. Besides, it certainly didn’t help her avoid the entity any better than before.

Years of anxiety and paranoia and trauma had to be expressed somehow, however, and without her family to listen and support her, Delaney eventually had to find other outlets for her repressed emotions, other ways to express the pain and neglect she felt deep within. Namely, drinking, smoking, partying, and sex.

Delaney had lots of sex.

Young, old, rich, poor, sharp as a tack or dumb as a rock, Delaney didn’t much care. Getting fucked was one of the only things that kept the girl’s mind off her supernatural stalker long enough for her to enjoy herself, and she found it much more effective than drinking or getting high, though sometimes that only added to the fun. She even let a few women have their way with her – pleasure was pleasure, after all – though, at the end of the day, she much preferred a good hard cock.

By the time Delaney was in her senior year of high school, she had gathered a bit of a reputation, something her family most adamantly did not approve of. The fact she was stunningly beautiful and had the looks of a pop singer certainly didn’t help, with her lightly tan skin, wavy brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and killer body driving most guys wild. She, of course, used this to her advantage, not necessarily because she craved the attention, but because she sought some kind of escape – _any_ kind of escape – from the nightmare her life had become.

All of which goes to explain why Delaney found herself getting railed by a pair of burnouts in the back of a seedy van in the middle of the woods somewhere outside town one evening.

“Fuck, this bitch knows what she’s doing,” the stoner with the long and greasy hair groaned as Delaney took every inch of his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking and bobbing her head back and forth in a desperate attempt to milk as much pleasure out of the man’s dick as she could. The guy was probably ten years older than Delaney, and thus _supposedly_ much more experienced, but he’d never had a girl worship his cock with her mouth so enthusiastically.

“You don’t gotta tell me, man, this pussy is practically sucking me in,” said his black, dreadlocked friend as he fucked Delaney from behind, thrusting into her adolescent cunt and savoring the feel of her sweet ass slapping against his hips every time he pounded into her.

Delaney didn’t even know the names of the two guys currently inside her, and had little interest in learning them. She had met them at a party earlier that evening and decided to leave with them, already a big tipsy by the time they drove out into the middle of the woods for some fun. They had passed the joint around for a bit at first, but it didn’t take much to loosen Delaney up, and she was actually the one who suggested the men get their dicks wet.

Hence the reason the young woman was now on her hands and knees on a dirty but fairly comfortable blanket in the back of the van as she took one guy in her cunt and another in her mouth. She was entirely naked, having stripped off and tossed away every article of clothing she had, exposing her gorgeous body and leaving her open to what she hoped would be an entire night of raucous sex and debauchery.

“Mmmm,” Delaney moaned happily, practically humming around the cock in her mouth as she looked up at the greasy-haired stoner with wide eyes and an innocent look she had perfected over the years. She sucked dick like a pro, knowing exactly how to roll her tongue and suppress her gag reflex, and she was using every bit of knowledge she had to pleasure the man in her mouth.

Meanwhile, she was expertly bucking her hips to meet her over lover thrust for thrust, slapping her ass against his hips and tightening her pussy around his fat, black cock, loving every inch as it was buried deep inside her. Her beautiful breasts were bouncing marvelously as she adeptly sucked and fucked at the same time, and the guys took turns groping and fondling them.

The guys weren’t the best Delaney had ever had, but they certainly weren’t the worst, and their blatant disregard for her own pleasure or wellbeing was a bit of a turn-on as they slammed into her again and again. The black guy with the dreadlocks was gripping her hips almost painfully hard as he pounded her young pussy, burying the entire length of his sizable cock deep inside her, and the long-haired white guy was practically fucking her face, holding her head with both hands as he thrust his fat prick in and out of her mouth like it was her pussy. Every one of their movements sent waves of pleasure crashing over her, and she sought to lose herself in the experience of being so brutally fucked by two guys who clearly only saw her as a toy for their own pleasure.

_Anything to escape her family. Anything to escape the pain._

_Anything to escape the Slender Man._

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m gonna cum,” the greasy-haired guy in Delaney’s mouth began to say as he began pumping into her face, his balls slapping against her chin as he deepthroated her. There was a cruel smile on his face as he looked up at his friend, watching as he railed Delaney’s cunt from behind. “Bro, think I should finish down her throat?”

They spoke as though she wasn’t even there, as though she wasn’t even a human being, just a hot piece of ass in which to deposit their seed.

“Nah, man, blast that shit all over her face,” replied the guy in Delaney’s cunt, laughing even as he said it and then burying himself balls-deep inside the girl, deep enough that it caused her to wince and shudder in both pain and pleasure. “Mark your territory.”

The white guy didn’t need to be told twice; with a few more rough slams into Delaney’s face, he fished his hard cock out of her mouth and then began stroking it wildly right in front of her. The girl had just enough time to close her eyes and smile innocently up at her lover before she felt his first load land on her face. The guy groaned as he continued to jack himself off, firing rope after rope of hot cream, coating Delaney’s face in his cum.

“Aw, fuck yeah…” the greasy-haired loser groaned as he pressed the head of his cock against the girl’s lips and shot off his last load, as though ensuring she would taste it. Delaney did him one better by opening up and taking his cock back into her mouth one last time, sucking the last drops of his cum right out of him. “Shit, baby, you like that cock, don’t ya?”

“I _love_ that cock,” Delaney told him after she finally pulled him out of her mouth, smiling up at him and licking her lips free of his cum. She giggled as she noticed the stoner gazing down at her face covered in his cum like he was in love, even as she was still being reamed from behind by his friend. “Take a picture, stud, it’ll last longer.”

“Fuck, that’s right,” the guy said as he rummaged around and then found his phone lying near his discarded pants. Delaney smiled and tilted her head so the man’s cum gleamed on her face as he took photo after photo of her, as though for the sake of posterity. “Damn, girl, you look good with cum on your face. You look just like that bitch Selena Gomez, you know that?”

Delaney rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “You white guys think all us Hispanic girls look the same. But thanks. And be sure to send me those pics, okay?”

If the stoner responded, however, Delaney didn’t hear it, as his friend was suddenly ramming into her at full force from behind, so powerfully it caused her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. His fingers digging into her hips, the black guy with the dreadlocks was slamming into her cunt like he owned it, his fat cock stretching her little pussy as he pounded into her with renewed fury.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Delaney exclaimed loudly as she felt her arms finally give out, leaving her with her hindquarters raised and her face practically pressed against the blanket, smearing the cum on her face. A moment later, the guy fucking her from behind actually reached down to place his hand on her head, as though keeping her down as he railed her. “Ughn! Oh, baby! Oh, oh, oh, aahhh!”

“Fuck yeah, bitch!” the dreadlocked burnout bragged as he gripped the girl’s bare ass with one hand, squeezing almost painfully hard, and pressed her head to the floor of the van with his other. “Face down, ass up, that’s the way I like to fuck!”

As experienced as Delaney was, she never quite got over being so completely used and abused like this; face down, ass up, she was little more than a cum-dumpster for the guy behind her, his fat cock sliding in and out of her cunt like she was his personal property. Sure, it felt good, it always did, and that was the point, but there was always a little part of her that despised the men for treating her like this. She was after pleasure, _not_ pain, _not_ humiliation, _not_ trauma. This was about avoiding those things, escaping them, running away and never turning back.

_Anything to escape her family._

“Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn, uhnnn!!” Delaney moaned and groaned loudly as the guy behind her pounded her pussy like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. She shuddered in pleasure as she felt his hips slapping against her ass and his cock driving deeper into her womb, even with her head pressed to the ground. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …!”

_Anything to escape the pain._

With a cry, Delaney came, her tight pussy tightening even more around the black guy’s cock as he slammed in and out of her, as though desperate to milk it dry. Her entire body shook and shuddered, and her eyes all but rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm washed over her.

_Anything to escape the Slender Man._

“Fuck, here it comes,” the guy with the dreadlocks exclaimed as his thrusts became rougher and more manic, Delaney’s orgasm evidently serving as the catalyst for his own. The girl’s juices coated his throbbing cock as he pushed and pulled in and out of her, desperate to finish. “Yo, flip the bitch over!”

Delaney hadn’t even finished coming down from her own orgasm when she felt the black guy pull his cock out from her pussy and then work with his greasy-haired friend to lift her up and then flip her over onto her back on the blanket. The young woman grunted a little as they practically dropped her on her back, her cunt still aching from the rough pounding it had received. Seconds later, the guy behind her was now on top of her, stroking his black cock furiously as he prepared to finish.

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, long and hard, as he finally came, spraying his hot seed all over Delaney’s tits, already red and raw from being squeezed and groped and fucked against the floor. The girl smiled wearily as she felt rope after rope of his searing cream coat her breasts, even squeezing them together with her hands to provide him with a better target.

By the time the guy finished cumming on her, Delaney felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of hot soup on her, her entire chest practically coated in sperm, even as she gently played with her breasts and rubbed it into her skin like moisturizer. Beside her, the stoner with the greasy hair took a few more pictures with his phone, as though he never wanted to forget the glorious moment he and his friend fucked the local slut.

“You guys really like marking your territory, huh?” Delaney asked with a seductive smile on her face as she sat up on her bare ass, wiping some of the hardening cum off her face as she did so. “Next time, don’t worry about cumming inside, I’m on the pill. Have been since I was thirteen.”

“You are one crazy bitch,” the black guy with the dread locks said, laughing as he fell back on his ass, his softening cock hanging limply between his legs.

“Thanks,” Delaney replied, blowing him a kiss. “You boys got a towel or something? Unless you want to go again with me like this. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got something,” responded the greasy-haired white guy. He rooted around some of the junk and dirty clothes in the back of the van before pulling out something that looked like an old washcloth.

Delaney was just about to reach out and accept it when the stoner grinned cruelly, opened up the back of the van, and then threw the washcloth out into the woods, balling it up a little first so he could get some distance.

“There, go fetch!” he exclaimed, laughing as she glared at him.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Delaney asked, more than a little irritated. It wasn’t just inconsiderate as far as she was concerned; it was dangerous. Yes, they were in a van, but it was a van in the middle of the woods.

And she _knew_ what lurked in the woods.

“Just wanna see you bend over to pick it up,” the stoner told her, laughing, even stroking his dick a little as though to demonstrate. “Go on, babe, show us the goods,”

Delaney smiled a little. “Dick.”

Biting back her fear, Delaney did as she was told, and made her way out of the fan. She shivered a little as her bare feet touched the grass and dirty of the forest floor, the gentle wind caressing her naked and cum-covered body. She hated the woods now, hated them with a passion, hated even being out in the open right now for the brief thirty seconds it would take for her to retrieve the washcloth and head back into the fun for another rousing round of pussy-pounding.

 _Be cool,_ she thought to herself as she made her way over to the balled-up washcloth and then bent over to pick it up, even smiling a little as she heard one of the guys wolf-whistle at the sight of her ass. _He’s out there – he’s always out there – but he isn’t right here. You’re okay. You’re not alone. You’re safe_.

That’s when Delaney heard the unmistakable sound of the van door being slammed shut and locked behind her.

“Hey!” she shouted, spinning around as she saw the van begin to shake back and forth, most likely because its owners were moving up into the front seat and locking the doors. She ran up to the back of the van and began hitting it with her hand loudly. “Hey! This isn’t funny! Let me in, assholes! Come on, I’m naked out here!”

Then the engine started, and Delaney’s heart sank into her stomach.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Delaney cried out as she ran up to the driver’s side car door and began knocking against it loudly, still entirely naked and her face now paling with fear. The window was tinted – goddamn stoners – and so she couldn’t even tell which of the fuckers she was talking to as she pleaded for her life. “Please, please, don’t do this! Don’t leave me here! I’ll do whatever you want, okay? You can fuck my ass! You can both fuck my ass at the same time if you want to! Or…or money! I can give you money! Just please don’t leave me here!”

But her begging and pleading fell on deaf ears, and a moment later the van began to lurch forward and drive off. Delaney ran after it as far as she could, which wasn’t particularly far considering she was still entirely naked and her bare feet kept stumbling on rocks and roots, but it was no use; a few minutes later, the van disappeared into the trees, no doubt back towards the main road, leaving Delaney stranded and alone in the middle of the woods.

In the middle of _his_ domain.

“Fuckers!!” she screamed after them, tears in her eyes already as she fought to catch her breath. There was no way they heard her anyway; they were long gone, and she was alone. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Gulping audibly, Delaney looked around and tried to gather her bearings. She was in the middle of the woods outside town, which she didn’t know very well – again, she tried to avoid the woods as much as was humanly possible – meaning it would take a great deal of time to find her way out. Her belongings had been in the van, including her wallet and cell phone. It was also the middle of the night, miles away from home, and nobody knew where she was except for the two burnouts who had left her in the first place. She was lost, alone, and scared out of her mind.

And, of course, she was entirely naked. That, too.

Delaney hadn’t been alone in the woods – or even been _in_ the woods for any extended amount of time – since the first time she saw the Slender Man six years ago. She had bailed out on summer camps, pretended to be sick to avoid class field trips, and even hid during long car rides. She had even refused to hike or go camping with her family, knowing it would result in a slap or a punch or being locked in the basement for two days without food. It was the basic rule of survival: if you were afraid of something, you stayed away from it, you didn’t antagonize, and you certainly didn’t go in its territory.

The woods were Slender Man’s territory. Of that there was no doubt.

“Just have to stay calm,” Delaney told herself as she looked back and forth, taking deep and steady breaths as she struggled to keep herself from freaking out and descending into a full-blown panic attack. “Just stay calm. There’s…there’s no danger. I would know if there was danger. I would know if he was here. I would _know_.”

And, then…she felt it.

The shiver running down her spine.

The lump in her throat.

The creeping paranoia.

The crackle of static in her ears.

“No,” she whispered to herself. She had felt these things before, many times since that first fateful encounter when she was eleven. She knew the signs, the symptoms, the feelings. She had felt it all before, and she knew what it meant.

The Slender Man was near.

Suddenly self-conscious of her remarkably vulnerable state, Delaney shivered and folded her arms across her chest, hiding her naked breasts, but not able to do much to obscure her bare ass or freshly fucked cunt. She fought the urge to close her legs, reasoning she needed to be ready to move at a moment’s notice. Still, her long brown hair tickled her bare back and she felt the cool wind caress her naked body, reminding her of her nudity.

“Stay away!” Delaney shouted out into the woods, not even knowing in what direction to do so. She hadn’t seen anything yet, hadn’t even heard anything, but she _knew_.

She knew.

There! Delaney spun around as she heard the snapping of a twig or branch in the distance, sure signs of activity. Her eyes were wide and shaking as she looked from tree to tree, searching for the source of the sound.

“Please…” she whimpered softly, not even sure if she was talking to Slender Man or merely speaking to herself anymore. “Please leave me alone. I don’t want this. I don’t want this…”

_THISISWHATYOUWANT._

Delaney gasped as she felt the words sear across her brain, the entity projecting its thoughts directly into her mind, speaking to her the only way it knew how. It had done this before a few times, filling her head with its words, but it had never been this loud before, this close, this tempting to give in…

As though drawn by the sound of its telepathy, Delaney finally spotted the figure standing there amidst the trees. She knew it at once for what it was, with its faceless head, impossibly long limbs, the dark suit she was convinced wasn’t a suit at all but merely some kind of strange camouflage. Darkness writhed behind it, like tendrils extending from its back, whipping to and free and seeming to fade in and out of existence.

The Slender Man.

Delaney ran.

Still covering her breasts despite herself, the girl turned and ran as fast as she could, not even bothering to distinguish what direction she was running in, so long as she was running _away_ from the Slender Man. She tripped and stumbled several times, crying out and grunting loudly every time she struck a stone or protruding root, but she didn’t let that stop her.

Bushes and branches and random thorns caught and cut at Delaney as she ran, slicing tiny red lines into her naked flesh. More than once, she almost ran right into a tree, but managed to save herself at the last minute, eventually uncovering her breasts in order to use her hands to throw random branches and overgrowth out of her way as she ran.

It did little good.

_DONOTBEAFRAID._

“Ahhh!” Delaney screamed as the Slender Man suddenly appeared ten feet in front of her, simply popping into existence as it was wont to do. She stumbled and almost fell on her bare ass as she caught herself, then turned and ran off in yet another direction.

She pumped her legs as fast as she could, pushed her lungs past their limit, forced herself to keep going despite the soreness and exhaustion permeating every inch of her being.

Then the entity was right in front of her again, arms at its side as always, staring at her without eyes to do so.

“No!” Delaney turned again, ran, ignored her sore feet and legs.

But then there it was again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

“Stop it!!” Delaney finally found herself screaming as the Slender Man emerged from the out of the darkness of the woods right in front of her for what felt like the hundredth time that night. There were tears in her eyes as she shouted at the entity, the last of her energy fading away as her knees began to buckle and shake.

The girl was covered in cuts now, her hips and sides laced with tiny little red lines. Her ass was aching from falling on it so many times, her breasts were sore from bouncing around so much during her running, and her feet felt about ready to catch fire.

_DONOTBEAFRAID._

“Get out of my head!” Delaney shrieked, finally falling to her knees in front of the Slender Man as it drew closer still, not even walking, instead bending space and time around itself to close the distance between them. The girl practically sobbed as she gave in, too tired and too sore to keep running. “Get out of my head and get out of my life! I don’t care what you are, I don’t want this! Just leave me alone! Please, please, just leave me alone!!”

If the Slender Man understood her, it made no sign of it, merely drawing closer and closer, motionless as always, only its featureless face tilting slightly, as though studying the naked teenager before it with great interest.

“Just leave me alone…” Delaney sobbed as she buried her head in her hands and wept, ignoring the cuts and bruises and soreness and simply given in to the hopelessness that had been metastasizing inside her since she was a child. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…”

 _THISISWHATYOUWANT_.

Before Delaney could argue the entity’s statement, two of the tendrils of darkness emerging from out of its back slithered through the air towards her and then placed themselves on each side of her head. The girl shivered at the cold and inhuman touch of the phantom limbs on her skin, then gasped and tried to struggle as they crawled into her ears like parasitic insects. For the first time ever, Delaney felt the Slender Man inside her – at least some part of it – and she felt the urge to vomit the moment that realization came upon her.

But, then…something strange happened.

“Huh!” Delaney gasped loudly, her eyes snapping wide open. The tendrils of darkness – whatever they were – they tickled inside her head, like spiders crawling over her mind.

They were doing something to her – doing _what_ , she did not know – but doing _something_.

As Delaney fought to catch her breath and fight back the last of her tears, she found the aches and pains permeating her form seemingly begin to lessen and fade away. Her feet no longer felt like they were on fire, her breasts and ass weren’t sore, and the dozens of cuts on her hips and sides and back were so dulled they might as well not even have been there at all. Even her emotional pain – the anxiety, the paranoia, the hopelessness, even the horrible fear – seemed to be fading away, leaving behind a strange, tingling sensation Delaney had never experienced before in her entire life, even considering her years of drug and alcohol abuse.

A few moments later, the tendrils withdrew from within her ears, and Delaney gasped as she felt them leave. The tingling sensation they caused, however, remained, and it was with a strange sense of both relief and confusion that Delaney finally looked up at the dark entity standing before her, still staring down upon her without eyes.

“What…what did you do to me?” Delaney asked, breathing deeply as she addressed the Slender Man. It did not answer, telepathically or otherwise, but merely stood there, dark tendrils writhing and whipping without purpose behind it. She wasn’t in pain anymore – she was barely even _afraid_ anymore – but it didn’t mean she was about to thank the monster or let it off the hook. “You’ve…you’ve stalked me my whole life. You _ruined_ my life. Why? Why me? Tell me why!”

 _YOUARETHEONE_.

Delaney winced as she felt the Slender Man’s speech in her head, always accompanied by a minor headache.

“What one? One what?” the girl asked, still entirely naked and on her knees before the creature. The pain was gone now, all of it, but she still wanted answers, even more than she wanted to survive this encounter. “What does that even _mean_?”

The Slender Man’s answer not a verbal one this time, not even telepathically, but a physical one, as though it had decided it would rather show the teenager than try to explain. As Delaney watched in a mixture of curiosity and horror, the Slender Man’s arms twitched unnaturally and then moved as though they hadn’t done so in centuries, turning as though they were old and stiff and made of wood. It opened its hands and then spread its fingers, each of them twice as long as a normal human finger and ending in a dangerously sharp point. By the time the creaking and twitching stopped, the entity was regarding Delaney as though asking her to come towards it, waiting for her embrace, clawed fingers extended and waiting.

With its arms now locked into position, a second transformation occurred, this one between the being’s legs. This close to the Slender Man, Delaney could see her theories about its suit were correct, and that it was actually some kind of leathery skin simply colored and contorted to look like a suit, indicating the being had some kind of shapeshifting abilities. This was no better demonstrated by the fact that the area directly between the Slender Man’s legs was now hardening and extending outward in a frightening familiar manner.

A few seconds later, the writhing and shifting stopped, and the Slender Man stood before Delaney with what could only be described as cock. Jet black in color and strangely rough, it was as long and as thick as any dick Delaney had ever taken, and a strange black ooze gleamed at its tip, no doubt the entity’s version of precum. It seemed composed of the same gaseous material as the tendrils extending from the entity’s back, but far more solid, and far less mysterious.

 _YOUARETHEONE_.

Delaney’s eyes widened. Whatever the Slender Man was, wherever it came from, however old or ancient it might have been, its purpose right then and there was finally clear: it wanted to mate with Delaney, and perhaps had wanted to do so for years.

She was the _one_.

All things considered, Delaney should have been horrified. Not only was she entirely naked and on her knees before the entity that had haunted and stalked her every day for over six years, but now it had revealed a strange, interdimensional cock that it fully intended to bury deep inside of her. This was her worst nightmare, her greatest fear come to life, the single situation that had haunted every dark corner of her mind since she first ran into the woods that fateful day.

And yet…she wasn’t afraid. If anything, she felt hungry. Needy.

Lustful.

 _It must have done something to my mind_ , Delaney thought to herself, referring to the tingling sensation that continued to run through her veins, driving away her fear and pain and leaving behind nothing but a strange and eerie calm. _It’s controlling me. Or…or manipulating me. Right? It has to be. I don’t really want this…do I?_

Whether the Slender Man was indeed manipulating her actions or whether her sanity had finally shattered into a thousand pieces, Delaney did not know, all she knew was that, right then and there, she had a single and all-powerful desire: to let the Slender Man take her.

Still tingling like her entire body was of pleasurable static, Delaney slowly rose back up onto her own two feet, neither of which hurt anymore. Her legs and knees felt as strong and healthy as ever as she slowly walked over to the Slender Man, closing the distance between them, her eyes on its blank face the entire time. She shivered a little as she touched the entity for the very first time, its flesh strangely cold and leathery beneath her fingers as she slowly wrapped her arms around its neck. She looked up at the Slender Man with love in her eyes, her lips parting as though she wished nothing more than to kiss it.

The entity’s shadowy tendrils slithered out from behind it again, this time caressing the girl’s naked body and causing her to shiver from both pleasure and the unnatural cold of the semi-solid darkness. They wrapped around her waist and proved remarkably strong, strong enough to lift the girl off her feet and position her above the Slender Man’s throbbing, interdimension dick. Tightening her arms around the entity’s neck, Delaney closed her eyes and spread her legs, waiting for the inevitable.

When she finally felt the gooey head of the Slender Man’s cock pressing against the lips of her freshly fucked pussy and begin stretching her wide open, it wasn’t pain that accompanied it, but rather a sensation of almost unimaginable cold. Delaney gasped and whimpered as she felt the Slender Man’s slender dick push deeper and deeper inside of her as she was lowered on its cock. It felt like ice, and darkness, and the night, and the woods themselves, and all the long-lost and abandoned areas of the world. Above all else, it felt _full_ , as though Delaney had been empty inside her entire life, and only now realized exactly _how_ empty she had always been.

“Uhnnn,” she groaned pleasurable as she finally felt the Slender Man’s cock bottom out inside of her, buried to the hilt in her vaginal canal and pressed perfectly up against her cervix, as though its length had been sculpted specifically to fit inside her. With the entity’s dick as deep as it could go, she obediently wrapped her naked legs around its slender waist and then pressed herself against its chest, practically hanging on for dear life for what was coming next.

With her body practically wrapped around the Slender Man and its mysterious tendrils wrapped around her waist, the entity then moved its clawed hands down to take hold of the girl’s buttocks, causing her to whimper upon feeling its hands upon her ass. Squeezing almost painfully tightly, it then began to use both its arms and tendrils to lift the teenager up, sliding much of its darkling cock out of her slick cunt…and then bringing her back down, slamming itself to the hilt inside of her again and evoking a loud and almost delirious moan of pleasure from Delaney.

“OH!!” the girl cried out into the night as she felt the Slender Man’s cock exit and then enter her again, filling her to the brim, the head of its dick slamming against her cervix and sending a wave of both pain and pleasure crashing over her. “Oh, _fuck_. Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck…!”

The Slender Man began thrusting properly then, its hips slamming into Delaney’s spread thighs as it rammed itself in and out of her sopping wet cunt. The entity’s tendrils helped lift the girl up and down as its clawed hands clutched her ass, digging into her soft flesh, practically imprisoning the girl as she suddenly found herself being fucked – and fucked amazingly _well_ – by her greatest fear.

The tingling sensation coursing through Delaney only grew stronger and stronger as she felt the Slender Man’s interdimensional dick slide in and out of her tight pussy, the entity’s cock seemingly growing thicker and thicker in hopes of stretching her as wide as possible. It felt akin to being drunk or high to Delaney, certainly dulling her senses and causing her head to spin, but in a much more pleasurable and focused way. Her mind wasn’t racing and her body wasn’t unresponsive; rather, she felt exactly what she wanted to feel and did exactly what she wanted to do. It felt natural, even _right_ , almost as though this was what she had secretly wanted all along.

As such, sex with the Slender Man was unlike any sex Delaney had ever experienced before. Its cock felt perfect inside her, stretching her wide open and burying itself to the hilt every time it thrust into her, and she felt a miniature orgasm crash over her every time the head of its strangely rough dick slammed into her cervix. Its movements were strong and powerful, but not rough or fast, stroking her guts just right as it thrust in and out of her adolescent body.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” Delaney found herself moaning, eyes squeezed closed as she practically burrowed into the entity’s rough chest and tightened her legs and arms around it. She bucked her hips furiously, trying to take as much of the entity as possible inside of her, desperate to feel it fill every inch of he. “Huh! Huh! Huh! _Fuck_! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!”

 _YOUARETHEONE_.

“Yes, yes, I’m the one!” Delaney whimpered loudly, wincing again as she felt the Slender Man’s thoughts in her head and its cock in her cunt. Its claws were digging into the flesh of her ass, and her breasts were pressed against its chest, rubbing her sore nipples raw. “Mmm, mmm, mmm! Oh, god! Uhnnn!!”

 _THISISWHATYOUWANT_.

“It’s what I want!” Delaney exclaimed, then biting her lip to stop another powerful moan from escaping her lips as the Slender Man fucked her silly, stretching her little pussy wider than ever before and penetrating deeper than she ever thought possible. “I want it! I want it so bad! Fuck me! Love me! Take me!”

Delaney was reduced to little more than a sloppy mess as she squirmed and writhed against the dark entity, bucking her own hips and lifting herself up and down on the Slender Man’s cock in a desperate bid to cum. The miniature orgasms racing through her every time she felt the entity slam into her cervix kept her going, but she wanted – no, _needed_ – to cum around its fat, interdimensional cock, as though it was her entire purpose in life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life being pounded into oblivion by this king of nightmares!

And, then, all of a sudden…it just stopped.

“No, please…!” Delaney whimpered childishly as she bucked her hips against the entity, trying to take its fat cock as deep as she could even as it seemed to freeze in place. Its hands were slowly unraveling from her ass, and she could feel the tentacles around her waist prepare to remove her. “Please, please let me cum! Fuck me! Please! I need this, I need this…!”

The girl was practically in tears as she felt the Slender Man’s tendrils lift her off its cock, almost sobbing as she felt it leave her cunt. She didn’t know whether the entity was being needlessly cruel or simply did not understand – or did not _care_ about – her pleasure. All she knew was that she was _so close_ to cumming around its interdimensional dick, all she wanted was a chance to do that, to feel it inside her again, to finally release everything she had been holding for so long…

_ITISNOTYOURTIME._

Delaney fought back a sob as she felt her feet land on the dirt ground beneath, tears in her eyes as she looked up at the faceless entity and begged it to destroy her. Her pussy ached with need, and she would have done anything to have it inside her again.

As it turns out, she needn’t have said anything at all.

_THISISWHATYOUWANT._

Faster than she could comprehend, more of the Slender Man’s tendrils slithered out from behind its back and began wrapping themselves around the girl’s waist, arms, and legs. As Delaney gasped loudly and tried to understand what was going on, the tendrils forced her to turn around, so she was facing away from the Slender Man and even bending over ever so slightly, as though presenting her ass to the entity. With two tendrils wrapped around her ankles and spreading her legs apart, two more grabbed her by the wrists and then pulled her arms straight back, forcing her to arch her back and thrust her breasts out in front of her. A moment later, she felt the Slender Man’s impossibly long fingers curling around her waist and couldn’t but smile as she deduced it was going to enter her again, this time from behind.

Then her eyes widened as she felt another pair of tendrils slide up her buttocks and then, somehow, pry apart the cheeks of her ass almost painfully hard, exposing her puckered little asshole to the Slender Man. Its clawed hands tightened around her waist, and she gasped when she felt the head of its interdimensional dick pressing against her anus, smearing it with whatever black goo it carried within itself.

_THISISWHATYOUWANT._

“Yes, yes, please!” Delaney begged loudly, tears of joy now gleaming at the edges of her eyes instead of tears of sorrow. She wriggled roughly despite the tendrils practically restraining her and keeping her in position, as though trying to force her ass back onto the Slender Man’s cock, but only succeeding in smearing her asshole with more of the entity’s strange fluids. “Fuck my ass! Please! Please fuck my ass! Bury your cock in my asshole! I want it more than anything! I’m yours, I belong to you, my ass is for you, please!!”

But the Slender Man, for reasons known only to it, took its time, with the two tendrils prying apart the cheeks of her ass then pausing to knead and even squeeze the girl’s buttocks, eliciting several gasps and whimpers from the girl. Delaney squirmed as she even felt one of the tendrils pull back and smack her ass like a cracking whip, causing her to shriek with both pain and pleasure. She knew not the Slender Man’s purpose for doing this; all she knew was that it served to turn her on even more, to make her want nothing in the world more than to feel the entity’s black cock buried in her ass.

“Please…” she begged, tears in her eyes as she felt the tendrils once again separate her cheeks and expose her tight and inviting asshole. “Please, oh, please…!”

A moment later, she gasped as she felt the head of the Slender Man’s cock pushing against her puckered asshole, and then practically squealed in delight as she felt being buried in her bowels. She threw her head back and moaned, her eyes squeezing closed, every muscle in her body shuddering as she felt yet another miniature orgasm wash over her merely from the sensation of feeling her supernatural lover penetrate her ass. The Slender Man’s cock felt even longer and even thicker in her butt, as though it had somehow adjusted its size to fit her new hole better. Considering the dark entity’s shapeshifting abilities, it may have done exactly that.

“Nnnnn!!” Delaney whined loudly as she finally felt the Slender Man’s interdimensional dick buttom out in her ass, buried to the hilt in her bowels with the parted cheeks of her ass now flush with the entity’s own hips. A moment later, it was sliding its cock back out of her again, leaving only the head, just as it had done with her pussy, and then shoved the entirety of its dick back inside her, eliciting moan after moan of pleasure. “Uhn! Uhn! Uhnn! Oh, fuck! Oh, _fuck_! It’s so good…!”

Delaney felt both pain and pleasure as the Slender Man drove its thick member in and out of her tightening bowels, pounding her adolescent ass just as powerfully and just deeply as it had fucked her pussy only minutes ago. She was certain she had never taken such a big cock in her ass before, but she had no regrets, merely considering this saving the best for last. The girl felt her anus being stretched far past its previous boundaries, but cared little, for the pleasure of having the entity sodomize her so forcefully far outweighed any of the pain she felt from its rough dick utterly annihilating her asshole.

_YOUARETHEONE._

The girl bucked her hips and arched her back as best she could as the Slender Man fucked her, its clawed hands once again digging into the soft flesh of her waist as it pushed and pulled her gorgeous body back and forth on its thrusting cock. The cheeks of her ass slapped and bounced wonderfully every time the Slender Man pounded into her, leaving her buttocks red and raw, but leaving the teenager only begging for more. It wasn’t long before Delaney’s bountiful breasts followed suit and began bouncing up and down in time with the entity’s thrusting into her ass.

“Ohhhhh…” the girl whimpered happily as she suddenly felt two more of the Slender Man’s dark tendrils slide their way up her naked body and then take hold of her bouncing breasts. They were as strong and dexterous as human hands, pumping and groping her naked breasts and squeezing them roughly with every thrust. “Oh, that’s good, that’s _sooo_ good…!”

Delaney felt at least eight tendrils on her as the Slender Man ravaged her ass, two holding her ankles steady, two holding her arms back, two prying open the cheeks of her ass to give the entity better leverage with which to slam into her bowels, and now two more fondling and manhandling her bouncing breasts, playing with her nipples and pumping the beautiful mounts of girlish flesh. Despite the furious and awesome pounding she was receiving, Delaney felt as strong and enthusiastic as ever, her hips bucking back to meet her lover thrust for thrust and her back arching every time it buried its cock deep inside her bowels. Her long, brown hair fluttered out behind her and covered much of her slick and sweat back as she whined and whimpered and tried to give as good as she got.

_ALLWILLBEJOINED._

The teenager was just about to ask the Slender Man what its latest message meant when she was suddenly distracted by the feeling of yet another of its dark tendrils, this one running itself up and down along the lips of her empty pussy. Delaney gasped as she felt the tendril harden and grow steadily more solid, and then practically cried out as it pushed inside of her and then began burying itself deeper and deeper into her cunt.

“Ohhhh, _god_!” Delaney exclaimed loudly as she felt the Slender Man’s tentacle penetrate her pussy and then begin thrusting in and out just as its cock had done minutes ago. Though the tentacle was cool to the touch and lacked the rough edges or strange lubrication of the entity’s cock, it was every bit as thick, and the girl was soon moaning aloud as she felt herself being fucked in two holes. “Mmm! Mmmm! Oh, god! AH! AH! AHH!!”

The feeling of being fucked in both her ass and her pussy at the same time was almost indescribable, and Delaney could feel the tingling sensation coursing through her only grow stronger as a result. She felt full, impossibly full, her womb and bowels both receiving the pounding she had always wanted, her legs practically buckling in pleasure. Thankfully, the Slender Man’s tentacles continued to hold her ankles apart and its clawed hands gripped its waist, meaning she was able to focus less on standing upright and focus more on being double-penetrated like never before.

The tendril in Delaney’s cunt thrust in and out with every bit as much force as the Slender Man’s cock in her ass, both thrusting in time with another, so she was always filled by at least one stuffed inside her. It was likewise every bit as long, meaning Delaney yelped and squealed every time she felt it slam into her cervix and send another miniature orgasm sweeping over her.

“HUH, HUH, HUH, UHNNN!!” Delaney practically screamed as she was reamed in two holes, breasts bouncing wildly back and forth as the Slender Man’s tendrils groped and squeezed them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt pleasure building in her core, consuming her every thought and emotion. She bucked wildly, wantonly, without direction, merely trying to milk as much pleasure out of her brutal fucking as she possibly could. “GOD! YES! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! UHNNN!!”

 _ALLWILLBEJOINED_.

Just as Delaney was beginning to believe there was no way her supernatural pounding could possibly get any better, she opened her eyes to see one last dark tendril floating in the air before her. It was just as thick as the others, writhing in the air before her, as though waiting for the right moment. A moment later, just as Delaney opened her mouth to unleash another loud and powerful moan, her eyes widened as the tendril then shot straight into her mouth.

“Mmmm!!” she tried to speak around the dark tendril now busily pushing itself even farther into her mouth until it was practically pressing against the back of her throat. There were tears in her eyes as she gagged and choked, feeling the tendril grow thicker just as the one in her cunt had done, apparently intending to fill every empty space within the girl. “Ggggh!! Mgghh! Rmm!!”

It took everything Delaney had to relax her gag reflex as she felt the thick tendril in her mouth bend and literally slither down her throat, so deep it felt like it went all the way down into her stomach. All the girl knew was that she had never, _ever_ deepthroated a cock like this before, literally feeling it forcing its way down her esophagus.

And yet, just as with everything else that had occurred that evening, Delaney adapted. The tingling sensation coursing through her veins seemed to take care of everything, as though it was running her mind on autopilot and manipulating her every thought and emotion.

As such, once the teenager learned how to properly breathe through her nose and relax the muscles in her throat, she found she rather liked the sensation of the Slender Man’s tendril being buried so far down in her esophagus. She closed her eyes and began to moan around the cock-like limb as it thrust in and out of her mouth just like the one in her cunt and the cock in her ass, even sucking on it as passionately as she could, desperate to feel every hole in her body being completely and utterly used by her supernatural lover.

_THISISWHATYOUWANT._

All the while, the Slender Man continued to brutally pound into Delaney’s ass, its cock seeming expanding with every thrust, stretching her little hole wider and wider until there was no doubt it would be gaping when the entity was done with her – if it would _ever_ be done with her. It seemed to have no limit to its stamina, its nature literally so inhuman that it could go on for hours or days or even weeks if it wanted to. All Delaney knew was that she would take each and every thrust with a smile on her face, wanting nothing more than for her supernatural stalker to fuck her hole on her body.

She bucked her hips and cried tears of joy as the Slender Man pounded her ass, stretching her little hole far past its limits and burying its impossibly large cock as deep into her warm and tightening bowels as was physically – or metaphysically – possible.

She shuddered and arched her back and felt her breasts bounce back and forth beautifully as the Slender Man’s tendril slid in and out of her pussy, stroking every inch of her vaginal walls and slamming into her cervix again and again and again.

She moaned and licked and sucked and gagged as she wrapped her adolescent lips around the fat tendril in her mouth, massaging its tremendous length with both her tongue and with all the muscles of her throat as it fucked her esophagus.

 _THISISWHATYOUWANT_.

Delaney didn’t know how long the Slender Man kept her airtight, plugging up all three of her holes with either its fat cock or its prehensile tendrils, drilling in and out of her even as her body fought to take in as much of the entity as possible. The tingling sensation only grew stronger and stronger, relaxing her throat, warming her cunt, tightening her anus, doing everything it could possibly do to make the experience more pleasurable for both participants.

When Delaney finally came, it was the most powerful orgasm of her entire life, having felt it building up ever since the Slender Man first penetrated her anus. The miniature orgasms she had experienced throughout her triple-penetration and tentacle fucking had kept her going, indeed kept her in an almost permanent state of ecstasy and bliss, but she needed conclusion. She needed to feel all of the Slender Man inside all of her as she finally came, expressing her newfound love for the entity and giving herself – all of herself – over to it. As far as Delaney was concerned, there was no purer form of appreciation.

As such, when Delaney’s orgasm swept over her, it practically knocked her unconscious, causing every muscle and nerve ending in her entire body to shudder and shake in pleasure. Her cunt, throat, and bowels all tightened the moment she felt it, her eyes squeezing closed as tears burst from them like miniature waterfalls. Her own juices practically squirted out of her pussy, soaking the tendril buried inside her cunt.

“Mmmgghhh!!” Delaney moaned loudly around the fat tendril still fucking her mouth, not wishing it to pull out, but also completely unable not to scream as she felt her orgasm tear her apart. She suddenly felt all of the Slender Man’s limbs and cocks inside her as though they were physically a part of her, as though they were truly joined together, and the sensation of being so wholly connected with the dark entity was almost enough to stop the poor girl’s heart.

 _ALLWILLBEJOINED_.

Delaney hadn’t even fully come down from her own orgasm when the Slender Man finally reached its peak as well, either pushed over the edge by the girl’s earthshaking orgasm or else determining now was simply the best time to do so. As such, it wasn’t long after experiencing her own orgasm that Delaney soon found her eyes rolling back into her head and another ecstatic moan bursting from her mouth as she felt her lover fill her with its unnatural seed.

Burying its impossible thick and frighteningly long cock to the hilt inside of Delaney’s ass, the Slender Man finally released its payload, sending a veritable firehouse of sticky black cum flowing into the teenager’s bowels. The girl squirmed and moaned in both pleasure and discomfort as she felt the oil-like substance fill every inch of her guts, its heat burning her from the inside out and making it feel like someone had forced liquid fire up her ass.

Then the tendrils in her pussy and mouth came as well, something Delaney had not been expecting at all, causing her eyes to widen and her entire body to once again shudder as she felt one tendril fire rope after rope of interdimensional semen into her fertile womb while another pumped load after load of its down her throat and straight into her stomach. The girl had never been triple-penetrated before and, as such, had most certainly never had someone cum in her mouth, pussy, and ass all at the exact same time. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement, and Delaney felt what little sanity she had left being torn away as the Slender Man flooded her insides with its unnatural juices.

The tendril in her mouth was the first to finish ejaculating after a full minute, depositing what felt like a gallon of sticky, black sperm before slithering out of Delaney’s mouth, allowing her to get her first good breath of fresh air in what felt like hours. She panted wildly as she felt the tendril in her cunt also withdraw, and she winced as she heard the loud splattering of the black ooze in her pussy leaking onto the ground below and quickly filling a puddle. The teenager could already feel it swimming around in her womb and overflowing out of her poor, stretched pussy.

Despite everything, however, the Slender Man kept its supernatural cock buried to the hilt inside of Delaney’s sore ass, even after it finished flooding her bowels with its seed. The girl whimpered a little and wriggled her hips as she felt the entity still stuffed in her ass, its black ooze leaking out of her asshole around it and spilling down into the growing puddle below.

 _YOUARETHEONE_.

“I am the one…” Delaney repeated softly and wearily, catching her breath and trying to rest now it was all over. The Slender Man’s tendrils still held her wrists and ankles, supporting her, and its hands were still tightly gripping her waist. “I’m yours. All yours…”

Slowly, carefully, one by one, she felt the entity unravel its black tentacles from around her. The ones around her breasts were the first to go, releasing them and causing her to whine a little bit due to how much she missed the sensation of being groped. Her ankles were next, once the Slender Man was sure she could stand upright, and then her wrists, allowing her control of her arms again. It was just about to release its grip on her waist and pull out of her ass when Delaney suddenly spoke up.

“No, please, stay!” Delaney pleaded, reaching back and placing her hands over the entity’s to keep them on her waist. The girl turned to look at the faceless being behind her, still buried in her ass, eyes wide and innocent, even pushing her ass back a little as though to ensure the Slender Man wouldn’t pull out. “Stay in my ass. Please. I don’t want you to go. I don’t ever want you to go.”

Whether it was the Slender Man’s mental manipulation of her and the resulting tingling sensation she had felt throughout the experience, but Delaney now felt closer to the entity than anyone she had ever interacted with. The Slender Man _knew_ her after, all; it was always there, had always been there, watching her, waiting for her, yearning for her. She knew that now, and she never again wanted to feel without it.

“Hold me,” she said sleepily, clenching her ass around the entity’s cock and then shuddering in pleasure as it thrust into her again, evidently able to remain hard and erect at all times. “Please. I’m yours. I want to go with you…”

 _THISISWHATYOUWANT_.

“Yes,” Delaney confirmed, wanting nothing more than to feel the dark one thrusting into her adolescent ass once again, and knowing, deep down, that she was going to get her wish. “This is what I want…”

And so, the Slender Man did as it was asked. Removing its hands from her waist, it slowly bent and manipulated them until they were wrapped around the girl and holding her against it, her back pressed to its chest and its cock still buried to the hilt in her ass. The girl felt herself relax in the hold of the entity, grinding into its cock as she practically slumped against it, knowing the Slender Man would never let her go. It wasn’t long before the night’s events took their toll, and soon Delaney was all but falling asleep.

As though sensing this, the Slender Man’s tentacles slithered back out and slowly began to wrap themselves around the girl, hiding her nudity and then all but cocooning her in darkness. As Delaney closed her eyes and finally felt herself fall asleep, she and the Slender Man both began to disappear, fading away into the darkness beyond worlds.

_YOUARETHEONE._

Delaney was never seen again. And that was exactly how she would have wanted it.


End file.
